


A Day of Costumes and Candy

by wodniw_a



Series: Webtoon Fics [7]
Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: Kody plans to spend Halloween reading books and practising spells but it's Lumine's first time Trick-or-Treating and he can't refuse the excited werewolf.





	A Day of Costumes and Candy

Kody was sitting in the attic, leaning against the wall as he read a book about different types of spells. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, relishing in the slight warmth of the light hanging from the ceiling. The weather was starting to get cold; Kody would have to bring a blanket up with him the next time he went into the attic.

Yawning, Kody placed his book on the floor, the pages facing down. He stretched his arms and legs out, his back cracking at the sudden movement.

He had been hiding up in the attic, occasionally leaving to go switch up his hiding places to as to not be caught by the annoying weredog assigned as his bodyguard. Today was the day before Halloween, meaning Lumine was even more excited than usual. Every chance Kody saw the other boy, he would be mumbling about matching costume ideas for them while searching fervently

He picked the book back up, hoping to read some more.

But the door flapped open, Lumine's determined face popping up through the little doorway.

"Kody! I know what we should wear for Halloween!" The white-haired boy exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

Kody leaned back, groaning quietly at the loss of serenity, "Aren't we too old to be dressing up?"

"We're never too old! Anyone can do it!" Lumine crawled fully into the attic, his tail wagging as he shuffled closer, "Please?"

"Go by yourself," Kody grumbled, fingers clenching against the leather book cover. He could feel his patience dwindling slowly away already.

Ever so bothersome, the werewolf leaned forward, slapping his palms against the floor, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing, "But it'll be better if I go with you!"

After Receiving a scathing look from Kody, Lumine pouted, crossing his arms, "I've never gone trick-or-treating... I really want to go, I've spent weeks planning out what we're going to be going out as..."

Kody watched the other boy's shoulders slump, looking at the floor with sad, disappointed eyes. His tail had stopped wagging, curled limply against the floor as his ears followed suit against his head, the furry appendages flattening against his hair.

With a loud, drawn-out sigh, Kody placed the book on the ground and sat up, turning to the werewolf, "Fine, I'll go with you if the costume ideas are good."

Like a switch had been flicked, Lumine brightened up, eyes wide and sparkling as he grinned, "Yes! I thought it would be really, really cool if I dressed up as a witch and you dressed up as a weredog! I asked your dad about it and he agreed with me that it was a cool idea!"

"Alright... then when are we going to get said costumes?" He asked.

"I already have them, come to your room!" Standing, Lumine climbed down the ladder leading up to the attic, disappearing down the hall as Kody climbed down as well, following him to his own bedroom. As he walked through the doorway, the excited werewolf shoved a couple of very furry objects into his hands. "I made yours really simple," Lumine stood back, smiling.

The items were a headband with dark brown floppy dog ears,— that were clearly fake and didn't match his hair colour at all— a long, fluffy tail of the same colour with a clip at the end of it, and finally, plastic teeth with sharp fangs that would be fitted into his mouth.

"Why do I have to wear vampire teeth?" He asked, inspecting each object with annoyed scrutiny.

In reply, Lumine flashed his own pronounced canines, pearly white and pointed.

"I see," Kody mumbled, "And what about you?"

Lumine grabbed his costume off of the bed, jamming a typical pointed witches hat onto his head, using his other hand to hold a deep black cloak against his torso. "I've also got green eye contacts!" He chirped, throwing the stuff back onto the bed to pick up a plastic wand, waving it around with an exaggerated flourish.

"So? Do you like them?" The werewolf boy asked as he regarded the witch with a worried, pleading look.

Shrugging, Kody nodded, "Sure."

Satisfied, Lumine pumped his fists into the air, "Yes! You better be ready by 7 PM tomorrow, because that's when we're leaving!" He ordered, bounding out of the room.

With a sigh, he placed the fake ears, tail and fangs onto his desk and meandered back to the attic, itching to go back to reading. He hauled the ladder back up and closed the attic door, placing a handful of thick books on top of it in an attempt to barricade his irritating houseguest from getting inside. Kody settled back down into reading.

The day quickly went by and almost too soon enough, it was the 31st. Scowling at the ugly, not-at-all spooky decorations littered around the house, Kody silently wished he hadn't accepted to go out trick-or-treating with Lumine. It would be exhausting, wandering around, knocking on people's doors in a lame dog get-up, having to deal with Lumine's untameable excitement.

More than once had Lumine almost gave himself away while stowed inside of Kody's backpack. He just couldn't sit still, restless and whiny and eager for school to end.

"I thought you wanted to see what school was like?" Kody hissed to the tiny, puppy-form werewolf who was hiding behind his binder, shuffling his paws, eyes glowing silently in the darkness of his bag. "Stop moving so much, you're going to get me in trouble. Time won't go any faster."

With a sad expression on his doggy face, Lumine nodded, "Sorry, Kody! I'm just really excited."

"Well, try to control it," Kody snapped, snapped, huffing as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, careful to not jostle the fluffy cargo inside.

After the final bell rang, indicating the end of the school day, Kody rushed out of class, hurrying through the school's front doors. After he left the property, he took Lumine out of his bag, placing him on the ground. With a loud yip, the werewolf shifted from canine to boy and before the blue light that had emitted from the transformation could dispel, he bolted off, heading to the bus stop.

Kody was sure that he would be able to outrun the bus in his rush to get home if he really tried.

They boarded the bus, sat down and waited as it drove them home.

It arrived at their stop and Lumine grabbed Kody's hand, hurrying off of the vehicle in a quick white flash. They reached the house, entering through the front door and Kody broke away from the fervent werewolf, wanting to spend the last few hours practising spells before he had to go freeze his butt off.

He almost managed to get a simple spell working— though it had caused more than one hazardous explosions— before Lumine burst into the cellar, grinning from metaphorical ear to ear. It's almost 7 PM!" He shouted vaguely, booking it right back out afterwards.

Groaning, Kody placed the spell book and wand onto the desk and exited the cellar, closing and locking it. He walked into the house, not even reaching two steps inside before Lumine had shoved his accessories into his hands, already decked out in his witch costume.

Kody pulled a sweater and jeans on, placing the ear headbands onto his head and reluctantly clipping the dog tail onto the back of his pants. Wrinkling his nose, he shoved the fake teeth into his mouth, fidgeting it around until it was secured over his real teeth. Kody opened and closed his mouth, clicking the fangs of the teeth together a few times.

Lumine's costume was also simple, his dark cloak on, pointed witch hat resting on his head, his ears folded and peeking out from underneath the brim. His usually turquoise (and yellow) eyes were now a bright jade green.

"You look just like a weredog, Kody!" The pale boy exclaimed.

"And you look like you're part of a cult," The brunet drawled, glaring at Lumine when he pouted and poked his cheek with his plastic magic wand.

Like a bothersome whirlwind, his dad walked into the front hallway where they were standing and gathered them both up into a hug, "Kody, my, do you look cute! And Lumine, I almost thought you were a real witch!"

Lumine laughed as Kody struggled in his dad's one-armed grip, pushing himself away from his body while spitting out quiet curses.

"You two boys have fun and be home by ten!" Dad hollered as Lumine and Kody headed out, carrying two large bags.

They went from house to house, ringing doorbells and grinning as they held out their bags, shouting "Trick-or-treat" to cooing adults with buckets full of candy who complimented their costumes with amused faces. Kody had even shied away from a few touchy ones who tried to ruffle his hair.

Ducking his chin into the protection of his hoodie, Kody turned to look at Lumine. They were currently walking over to the next house, their packs half full, bulging with sweets and treats waiting to be eaten later. The werewolf was smiling warmly, his cheeks flushed pink from the biting cold air, the tip of his hat bobbing as his cloak fluttered behind him with each step.

Lumine blinked and turned to Kody, his smile growing bigger, splitting into a full grin, teeth showing. "Thank you for coming out with me, Kody! I'm having a lot of fun," he said, gripping the edge of his hat to adjust it properly onto his head.

Face flushing, Kody looked down at the ground, mumbling out an embarrassed "You're welcome."

Lumine laughed, light and cheery, "Let's do this again next year!"

If this was how Lumine reacted to going door-to-door on some special day, collecting candy from random people, Kody wouldn't mind dressing up on each Halloween to indulge the werewolf boy. His awestruck, happy expression seemed to be infectious and Kody couldn't help but smile too, nodding his head slightly as he agreed, "Yeah."

Off they went, collecting candy until their bags were full and fingers frozen. When Lumine and him got home, they dug into the sweets with a hungry fervour and ate until their stomachs roiled in protest and their teeth ached, laying on Kody's bed with wrappers littered around them.

Yeah, Kody would definitely do it again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Haloween yet, but it's close enough!!


End file.
